Forbidden Love
by Peggi J. Crawford
Summary: In every Generation there is a Chosen One. She alone will stand against the Vampires, the demons, and the forces of Darkness. She is the Slayer. This is an AU. The rating is bound to go up sometime, I just don't know when, yet.
1. Prologuey Substances

Peggi-Hiya readers! I don't own Yugioh or the theme for which this has been set. For those of you who watch buffy or angel, you'll recognize a lot of the terms. For those of you who don't, that's okay, it's easy to follow. So in other words, I don't own a lot of the terms in here. Well, this is for sakuuya, who has been waiting ever-so-patiently for this.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
the wind whipped his face as he ran. He wasn't sure if he'd lost her, but he didn't dare turn around to find out, his life was in danger! He breathed heavily, each breath matching the pounding of his feet hitting the ground. He ducked behind the old shack, hoping he would be able to rest. Sadly for him, she'd seen him he didn't even have time to scream when the blade cut off his head. It didn't even hit the ground before he dusted.  
  
"Well, that was a waste of a perfectly good Saturday night. I could'a been over at Joey's house. Stupid vampires." Tea straightened her coat before walking off.  
  
~*~Time Lapse~*~  
  
"Hey Tea!" Joey greeted.  
  
He kissed her cheek and moved aside to let her in.  
  
"So, how's the life of the slayer?" He asked her as they sat at the kitchen table.  
  
"Eh, the usual. Dusted a vamp last night behind the library."  
  
"Oh. Um, Pegasus called last night. He's on his way to England. Some Watcher's meeting."  
  
They spent the morning eating and watching TV. Around noon they headed out to the pizza parlor. When they arrived, they took their usual spot by the window in the back corner.  
  
"Hey Tea! Hi Joey!" the white haired teen greeted.  
  
"I 'uys!" the other boy mumbled, mouth full of pizza.  
  
"Hey Ryou." Joey smiled.  
  
"Hey Yug." Tea greeted.  
  
Over at the other end of the room, Kaiba kept his eye on the Slayer. The chosen one. His only threat. . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Peggi-Haha, Tea bashers! Flame me as you wish, but the Tea fans will prevail!  
  
Tea-Yayness! My Yugioh counterpart and I get a fanfic about me and my boyfriend Joey! 


	2. Mysterious Coin

CHAPTER ONE  
  
Joey slipped quietly into the run down building and jumped slightly as he saw the breeze from the door being opened move the tapestry next to it. He prayed Tea would hurry up and get there soon. He felt someone grab his shoulder from behind to turn him around, and he jumped slightly in surprise, but he knew it was Tea. He hated being the weaker of the two. Not being as strong as his girlfriend was a bit strange. But then again, it would be for anyone. Although she had her slayer powers, he still worried about her, though. She was out nearly every night, usually with no backup. There were demons, vampires, so many things that could harm her. Joey hated that Pegasus insisted she go alone, but he said that was the way things should be.  
  
Tea had become too dependant on her watchers over the years. When she first became a Slayer, she was only 13. Pegasus was to be her watcher when he was done with his training, but he didn't go to her until she was 15. For two whole years she'd been trained by temporary Watchers and eventually became fully dependant on them and her friends.  
  
Here in the old building, Joey felt safe. Like he had a guardian angel watching over him. Joey was about to speak when they both spotted a shadow outside the doorway. Tea hand signaled Joey to be very quiet. She was gripping the wooden stake in her hand so tightly that her knuckles were turning white. She slipped out the door and merely seconds later, Joey heard the familiar sounds of a vampire being slain. Shortly thereafter, Tea walked back inside the building.  
  
"So, you wanted to show me somethin'?" Tea asked, curious about why Joey had been so enthusiastic.  
  
"Yeah, this." He said, pulling a coin out of his pocket.  
  
"You brought me here to show me a nickel?" she asked in monotone.  
  
"Not a nickel. It's a. . .um. . .well, see the markings?"  
  
she stared down at the coin in her hand. On one side there appeared to be a half-moon and a star, and on the other side was what looked like a cloud covering a the sun.  
  
"I've. . .seen this picture before. . ." Tea commented "where'd you find it?"  
  
"Well, remember last week, that vamp robbed the museum? Well, when you dusted him he dropped this. I recognized the markings so I thought I'd keep it. Then a few nights ago when we broke up that feast in here, well, follow me."  
  
he led her to the door in the back of the room and opened it to reveal empty darkness. He flipped a switch and a dim light flickered on. In the center of the room was a stone coffin which the vampires had lain their victim on the night before to feast on it, and a cauldron next to that. Joey pushed Tea's chin up with his hand so that she was facing the ceiling.  
  
"Leave it up to you to memorize things on the ceiling." she joked around, looking from the coin to the ceiling.  
  
The markings on the coin and ceiling were the same. Now all Tea had to do was take the coin to Ryou and tell him about the marks on the ceiling. Hopefully, their Spellcaster would have some idea of what this coin did or what the symbols were.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Peggi-Well, how was that for a chapter one? The last chapter was strictly a prologue which takes place a few days before this chapter does. Okay, for those of you who are confused by the title of the fic, Forbidden Love is not a romance ficcy. Yes, there is some romance in it, but it's more action/adventure and horror with some comedy then romance.  
  
Tea-Up until around the middle it will mostly be action/adventure and comedy but by the middle there will be a lot of blood and gore and death.  
  
Malik-Blood?  
  
Bakura-Death?  
  
Malik-Gore?  
  
Bakura-Yummy!  
  
Peggi-Well, please review and I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can, but I'm sure you've noticed this is more descriptive then my other fics (which makes the bloody parts in the middle better) so it takes longer to write this. Oh, also I'd like to thank moonkid3734 for reviewing. I'm off to start the next chapter! 


	3. Strange Stalker lack of a better title

Peggi-I am SO sorry, guys. I know I haven't updated in forever, but I've been working on a Vash quiz series at quizilla and I simply couldn't find the time to write, and now with bad writers' block on this fic, it's a short chapter. . .

Legato-Stupid idiot lazy girl.

Peggi-You shush. Oh, and guys, if you haven't seen the Yugioh movie yet GO SEE IT, IT WAS AWSOME!!!!!!

Kaiba-She kept fangirl squealing everytime Pegasus appeared on the screen. The man sitting in front of her and her friends.

Peggi-Yep! He got mad cuz we were loud. . .OH WELL! Ahem, enjoy (the super short) chapter 3!

****

**CHAPTER THREE**

Ryou looked over the coin several times making little noises such as 'hmm' and 'uh-huh. . .', and it began to drive Tea crazy!

"Okay, so what is it?!" she asked him, impatiently

"Well," he began, looking up at the girl who was staring at him with her hands on her hips "I think it's some sort of ritual coin. If I'm not mistaking, I think that it's used by vampires to revive a vampire that has been slain."

"So. . .say vampire 1 dies, vampire 2 gets pissed, takes the coin, and brings vampire 1 back to life?"

"Well. . .something like that. . .it's not quite that simple, but. . .see the vampires must have an item that belonged to the deceased vampire and then they put it in a cauldron and have some sort of an enchanter place a hex over it. Usually the ingredients also added to the cauldron will be Ivyseed and-" he realized that Tea was giving him a funny look at that point "um . .there's a lot of ingredients, and plus, they have to draw the same markings on this coin, on the ceiling above the cauldron."

"Well, there were marks on the ceiling that looked like this. So, who do you think the vamps brought back?"

"A friend perhaps? I'm not sure. Maybe you should talk to Pegasus the next time he calls. Do you know when he's coming back from the watcher's meeting?"

"Um. . .I'm not sure. I think he said some time next weekend."

"Right. Listen, I'd love to stick around, but I'm supposed to meet up with Yugi a little bit later and we're going to do 'the thing'."

Tea giggled. To anyone who didn't know what Ryou had been talking about, that could have sounded . . . wrong. Yugi and Ryou had their normal activities of eating candy until they got sick while watching crappy soap operas all day long. They'd done it since they were kids, and who would want to break tradition? Tea hugged Ryou goodbye and headed off to Joey's house. She put on her light sweater and walked through the neighborhood to his house. He only lived a few blocks away, so the walk wouldn't have taken too long. . .on a normal day.

"Okay, whoever is following me, come out right now. I'm getting really sick of you spying on me like this." She said, stopping dead in her tracks.

"I'm sorry. . .I'm only following orders. . ." said a voice from behind her.

She spun around to see a young man who appeared to be in his early 20's walking out from behind a car.

"who gave you your orders?" she asked

"I can't tell you that." He replied, a bit nervously.

"Well then can you tell me what your boss wants from me?"

"No. I. . .I can't tell you anything. But I'll tell you this much. If you love him, tell him. While you can."

"Huh?"

The man pulled a crystal out of his pocket and whispered something that Tea couldn't hear, and before she could stop him, he was gone.

That evening, Tea called Pegasus from Joey's house.

"So. . .you have no idea who he was working for?" Pegasus asked her.

"No idea. Do you think he might have anything to do with the ritual thing that was performed to bring a vamp back?"

"I'm not sure. I want you to patrol tonight, and be very careful. Someone might be plotting something."

"right."

"Maybe I should come home early. You might need some help researching, as soon as you figure out who sent out the scout this morning."

"Yeah. . .that would be useful."

They hung up after a few more minutes, and almost as soon as Tea hung up the phone, Joey called for her.

"Tea! Come into the living room, quick! You won't believe what's on the news!"


End file.
